


Rekindled

by Love_andbalance



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Reylo, F/M, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Post-Divorce, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_andbalance/pseuds/Love_andbalance
Summary: Six years after their divorce, Leia Organa and Han Solo are brought back together again when their son announces that his new bride is pregnant...and that they had better learn to get along for the sake of the baby.Leia had convinced herself that she was over the loss of her husband and her marriage, but seeing Han after so long may be bringing old feelings to the surface that she thought were buried for good.Don't give up on the people you love. Your patient love and faithfulness may be exactly what they need to make a complete turnaround- Joyce Meyer
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Rekindled

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags, this particular story had background Reylo.
> 
> Comment moderation is on and anon commenting is off, so if Reylo isn't your thing please just skip this story and find one that is more to your taste.

The first time she’d seen him, he’d been a young hot shot pilot with a cocky grin. His hair was grayer now, and his handsome face more lined, but beyond that not much had changed.

He still made her heart flutter when she looked at him, those blue eyes still taking her in with a wicked glint even as she tilted her chin up in challenge. He always had looked right through her like he knew things about her that she didn’t know about herself, and the fact that he was nearly always right about that just infuriated her more.

He’d had no right to look at that way back then-when she had been a spoiled heiress to one of the country’s wealthiest families- and he had no right to look at her that way now.

Maybe especially not now, when the years lay thick and heavy between them, filled with the mistakes they had made and the pain they had caused each other.

She was no longer young, no longer spoiled. The years she had spent as CEO since she inherited the family business had aged her, made her wiser and more jaded. It had also kept her from home for far too many hours each day, made her a stranger to the man she had married and the child she had birthed.

If she had to do it all over again, she would have delegated more of the job, worked harder to keep a balance between work and family. By the time she realized how much she had missed, it was too late. Her son had become angry, bitter, destructive…and her husband could no longer look at her without her seeing the blame in his eyes.

She had lost them both.

That Ben had found his way back to her was a miracle that she would never take for granted. When he’d called her, his deep voice on the phone sounding so much like his father’s that it made her heart ache, to tell her that he missed her and he wanted to see her, she’d cried for hours.

When she’d met him alone at a little corner café, he’d been sad and somber. She’d wanted so much to hold him, but she’d been afraid to try. He reminded her of a wounded animal that might bite if you got too close, so she’d sat and listened, apologizing for the part she had played in his hurt.

He’d told her that he thought things might be changing, that maybe he’s found a bit of hope that he could stay on the right path this time and find some happiness in life and when he’d hugged her before he left, she had cried again.

After that she hadn’t heard from him for a while, but she’d been invited to his wedding a few months ago, when he’d married a bright eyed and cheerful young woman named Rey, and she’d had been astonished at how much he had changed in such a short time. He was relaxed, confident, and happy- no longer poised on the edge of a dangerous explosion or drowning in his sorrows.

Rey had clearly been good for him, and Leia was grateful that he had found love. She had begged him to cherish it, as she had failed to do. The wedding had been the first time in six years that she had even seen Han. He’d winked at her from across the room, but they hadn’t spoken.

For once in her life, Leia had been afraid. They had ended so bitterly, with so many hurts and accusations between them. She hadn’t had the courage to face him, even as she called herself a coward for fleeing without even saying hello.

She hadn’t been able stop thinking about him since.

Six years was a long time, long enough for her to believe that she just wanted her son back and that the loss of her husband was something that she could learn to live with. Surely, he had moved on and so should she…but he had come to the wedding alone and he had winked at her and now she couldn’t stop wondering what that meant.

Now she was sitting less than two feet away from him at an expensive restaurant and trying to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks as she tried to maintain her image as a stiff and regal queen who was unaffected by any man.

She wouldn’t be here at all if Ben hadn’t called and asked her to meet with him and Rey for lunch. “Dad is going to be there,” he’d told her bluntly, “and you have to be polite.”

Of course, dear,” she’d agreed, but she hadn’t quite been able to resist rolling her eyes. As if Leia Organa needed lessons in politeness from her own offspring.

She’s been as good as her word. She’d arrived perfectly on time as always, wearing a dark pink pantsuit with a cream silk blouse, and made casual small talk with her charming new daughter-in-law while refusing to so much as even look at her ex-husband until the meal had been served.

A fact that he had noticed, if his knowing smirk was any indication.

“I’m sure you two are wondering why we’ve asked you to meet us here tonight," Ben announced once the plates had been set in front of them, "since it’s been quite some tine since we’ve attempted to have a family meal.”

“Did we ever?” Han muttered and Leia barely resisted the urge to kick him beneath the table.

Ben cleared his throat and settled his hand on top of his wife’s. “Well, be that as it may, we are going to _start_ having them- often and regularly and with everyone getting along like one big happy family. I don’t want the baby to grow up with grandparents that it barely knows or that can’t be in the same room together for more than five minutes.”

Rey smiled, wide and relaxed and obviously thrilled as the new settled over the grandparents in question.

Han reacted first and leaned back in his chair with a low whistle of approval. “Congrats kid, that’s incredible news.”

Leia opened her mouth to form the word “baby”, but no sound came out. For once in her life, she was rendered utterly speechless as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Her son was going to be a father.

Rey’s beaming smile melted into look of concern as a small sob broke from Leia’s chest and she pressed a hand to her face to cover the sudden flood of tears that she knew were going to ruin her carefully applied makeup.

“Ben?! I thought you said she was going to be happy!”

“I am happy!” Leia wailed, ignoring the concerned looks from the diners at nearby tables and pulling Rey in for a tight hug while laughing through her tears. “I’m going to be a grandmother!”

Han chuckled and clapped his son on the back. “Looks like she’s excited enough to even willing to put up with me if it means seeing that baby.”

“Oh, shut up Han,” Leia sniffled. “You’re right, but you don’t need to rub it in.”

“Of course, I do, Princess. After all these years, you should know I’m not going to change now.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“I meant what I said,” Ben interrupted. “You two are going to have to find a way to get along.”

“Fine,” Leia agreed grudgingly. “We’ll just need to establish some ground rules to make being together tolerable.”

“My handsome face used to be enough for you to find me pretty tolerable,” Han said, swirling his afternoon whiskey in the glass and smirking at her.

“Dad,” Ben warned. “Why don’t the two of you go home and think about it, and meet up later this week to discuss what you each need from the other to keep things civil?”

So that’s what she did. She went home and spent three days writing out pages of suggestions just to ball it up and toss it out and start over.

Now she sat at the restaurant that they had agreed upon for their meeting with less than an ten minutes left, and she still didn’t have a proper list. She was sure his would probably be several pages long and that just irritated her further.

She looked critically over her most recent attempt, her nose scrunched up as she realized how ridiculous it all sounded.

_No smirking_

_No sexual innuendos_

_No winking_

_No being insufferable_

_No wearing that cologne that smells so familiar that it’s like coming home_

_No looking at me in that way that makes me feel 19 again_

_No arguing with me_

She sighed over the last one and tucked the list into her purse, out of sight.

She didn’t even know what she wanted from him. To stop arguing with her? To argue with her more so she had a reason to stay mad at him and not focus on everything she had lost?

Maybe it was as simple as not making her heart race and her palms sweat at the sight of him, or the thought of him…or the realization that they were about to be in the same room alone together for the first time since their relationship had officially fallen apart.

He’d always been the only person in her life that had the ability to make her truly nervous. It made her weak and vulnerable- years ago that had been thrilling and she’d chased that feeling like her life depended on it until she’d gotten him. Now it was just terrifying, a bitter reminder of the hole that he had left in her life.

She had denied the regret of that for years, clutching to her pride as a salve for the wound, but after seeing him these past few months…her pride wasn’t enough to hide the truth from herself anymore.

A knot of anxiety formed in her stomach as the waiter led him through the crowd to her table and she forgot how angry she had been at him for abandoning her and all of the pain that she had gone through in the part six years because all she could think about was how handsome he looked in his suit and the way his dimple flashed when he smiled.

It never mattered how many times she had pressed her lips against that dimple, she always wanted to do it again. She still did, even after all these years.

“New hair,” he remarked as he slid into the chair across from her. She patted into place, knowing she had had gotten it cut and colored just for tonight but unwilling to admit it him.

“Same jacket,” she countered.

“No, new jacket,” he said, smoothing the sleeve.

“Well,” she said briskly, “I suppose we should order and then get down to business?”

“You always were ready to tackle the business end of things head on,” he agreed and it hurt- he was right but it still hurt to hear the truth of it and the layer of bitterness in his voice.

So, she said the only thing that she could say, something that she had always avoided but couldn’t deny that he deserved to hear just as much as their son had. “I’m sorry, Han. I..”

His head snapped up. “What did you say?”

“I said that I was sorry. I neglected you and I neglected Ben. I ruined our family and you both deserved better than the crumbs of time and attention that I gave you.”

He coughed, obviously nonplussed by the suddenness and sincerity of her words. “Hey, it wasn’t all bad, right?”

“No, some of it was…pretty good.”

“Pretty good,” he agreed.

The waiter interrupted then, taking an order for food that she wasn’t sure she’d even be able to swallow, not when he was looking at her with speculation in his eyes like was doing right now. She could almost feel it, the way that something hung in balance, like the universe was waiting to see what her next move would be.

She had always made the wrong ones, so wrapped in her pride and her ambition and her need to avoid getting hurt that she didn’t even see the way that she hurt others. She wanted to change that…she needed to change it. Maybe it wasn't too late to follow her heart again.

“Han,” she said the moment the waiter had left, “Can we forget business for tonight?” She saw the flash of surprise in his eyes and plunged ahead recklessly, reaching for his hand across the table. “I lost our son…I lost you both. I already thought that I had gotten far more blessed than I deserved to be when he found his way back to me but…”

“But?” He never made one single thing easy for her and this was going to be no exception. If she wanted him back, she was going to have to show him that she was capable of swallowing her pride and putting him ahead of everything else.

“I never stopped loving you, not for minute, not even when I hated you for leaving,” she admitted in a rush. “I threw myself into work and pretended that it didn’t matter, that I didn’t need you but I did…I need you, Han, and I love you and…”

“Hey, sweetheart…I know.”

“You do?”

He chuckled, “Yeah, I know. I’ve just been waiting for you to know it, too.”

It suddenly seemed so easy, the path ahead of her so clear. “Come home, Han.”

He nodded, and it was enough.

They took dinner to go and left the waiter staring after them in confusion as they hurried out of the restaurant with her hand in his.

She was quiet during the drive, overwhelmed at the enormity of what was happening and frozen in fear that she might say or do the wrong thing and he would leave her again. Only the firm grip of his hand on her thigh kept her grounded and let her breathe slow calming breaths.

In. Out. In. Out.

Even that didn't keep her hands from trembling as she slid the key into the lock of the house where they had spent their married life together, where they had raised their child and fought their ugliest arguments and said their most hateful words.

She watched him quietly as he walked around the house in darkness, quietly reacquainting himself with the memories and running his fingers over the furniture.

The couch where he had held her hand on the rare nights she had been home to watch Ben’s favorite movies.

The kitchen table where they had cut cakes and sang songs for everyone’s birthdays.

The bed where had slept beside her on the first night of their marriage…and the last.

He paused there, with his face half hidden in shadow as the moonlight streamed in through the window, suddenly uncharacteristically uncertain of himself in a way that warmed her heart.

“Would you like to go to bed? With me?” she clarified, stepping in close and laying one hand over his heart.

“Yes,” he breathed, but he rested his forehead on her hers for a long moment, allowing them both to soak in the reality that he was truly there and with her.

“I haven’t…been with anyone else. Since you left, I mean. Just in case you were wondering.”

He cupped her cheek in his hand, his thumb tracing the line of her bottom lip. “I tried not to think about it. You’ve always been beautiful, such an incredible force. Men always wanted you.”

“I only ever wanted you, even if I did a bad job of showing you how much.”

He sighed, “I made my mistakes, too, Leia. It wasn’t all on you…and there was never anyone else. Not for me, not after you.”

She tipped her face up, an invitation that he once wouldn’t have though twice about accepting, but now he hovered…his mouth close enough to hers that she could feel the warmth of his breath against her skin as she waited.

Her heart pounded and her skin tingled with anticipation until he finally closed the gap, and his lips were soft and warm and precious as they finally, finally found their way back to her own.

She moaned softly, the sound her only acknowledgement of a feeling that left her stranded somewhere between the comfort of home and the wild spark that ignites a wildfire.

He gripped her hips, pulling her flush against the hardness of chest, and breathed her name in wonder before plundering her mouth with his tongue, the nearly forgotten taste of him overwhelming her senses.

It startled a gasp from her when he hooked an arm beneath her knees and lifted her, turning with her in his arms to press his knee into the mattress and lay her down gently in the center of the bed. She had always loved his strength and the way he used it to make her feel safe and loved.

Surprisingly, she found that she was the one who was the one that was impatient, uncaring as she popped off the buttons of the crisp white shirt he was wearing to find the skin beneath. He shuddered as she pressed a row of kisses down his chest, reveling in each newly exposed inch of him as though it was the first time.

She pushed the shirt off his shoulders, sliding her hands over the firm muscles of his arms, and tossed it aside before working the buttons of his slacks open and tugging them and his underwear down over his hips. He didn’t protest when she took her time drinking in the sight of him or murmured in delight over a body that had once been as familiar to her as her own. He seemed to sense that how much she needed to know every bit of him that well again.

He leaned back against the pillows, guiding her until she was straddling him and slightly flushed by the realization that he was completely bare beneath her while she had all of her clothes on except for her shoes.

The novelty of rediscovering each other blended with years of knowledge as he stripped away each layer that covered her and confidently explored every curve of her body-knowing exactly which spots to avoid and which to linger over as he traced his fingers down her side, nipped at her ears, rolled his tongue expertly across each nipple until she was repeating his name like a refrain that could bring her salvation after years of counting herself among the damned.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders when he finally shifted her, reaching a hand between them to line himself up with her entrance and letting her slide down until he had filled her completely.

He never took his eyes off hers as she began to move.

She rocked herself against him, sighing out her pleasure each time she brought him to the edge of separation only to slide him back home again. He cupped her ass in his hands, massaging the flesh and encouraging her to take what she needed to find her own satisfaction.

Her orgasm broke over her, ripping a small moan from her as the waves of pleasure crashed over her.

In a flash, she found herself pinned beneath him, the roll so smooth that he had never even pulled out of her.

His hands were firm on her hips as he shifted her beneath him, urging her to take him deeper as he began to thrust within her reclaiming her with each drive of his body.

“God, I missed you so much…missed this,” he murmured against her neck as he buried himself in her with one final thrust and flooding her insides with warmth.

“I missed you, too,” she promised, her heart almost painfully full as they slipped off into sleep still wrapped around each other.

The sound of a phone ringing woke her far too early the next morning, and she reached for it blindly, mind still hazy from sleep and clutching a sheet to her chest as she answered.

“Hello?”

There were several beats of silence on the other end and then a deep familiar voice. “Good morning, Mom. Sorry, I think I must have somehow dialed the wrong number, I was trying to call Dad…just to see how the dinner went last night and if the two of you had worked out a solution to…things.”

“Oh…yes, of course,” she fumbled, smacking Han awake and flapping her hands at him desperately. “He’s right here, actually. I’ll just get him…for you…uh, now. Love you!”

She pressed the phone at Han, hands wrapped around it to desperately muffle the sound. “It’s Ben! What are we going to do?” whispered.

He rolled his eyes and took the phone from her hands. “Hey, kid…Yeah, I appreciate you checking up on things…Oh, I think we figured out a way to be in the same room together just fine, we probably shouldn’t do that in front of the baby though…”

She could hear Ben’s laughter through the phone even as she buried her face in the blankets with a moan.

“Everything’s fine, Ben. Better than fine, actually, and we’ll see you two next week for that family lunch, ok?

He set the phone back down on the bedside table and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face into her neck and making her giggle.

He was finally home, and she knew he’d never leave again.

***

Han looked over her shoulder at the wiggling little bundles that were fussing in her arms. “They sure have got Ben’s hair and his temper, huh?”

“Yes,” she agreed, pressing a kiss one set of silken black curls. She glanced over to where Ben was sleeping, curled around his exhausted wife after wedging his too large body onto the hospital bed next to her. “We’re going to have to pry these babies away from them if we hope to ever have a chance to babysit,” she predicted in a soft whisper.

“I am willing to that if that’s what it takes. I didn’t think I’d ever love anything this much again after Ben was born, especially since we pretty much fucked that up royally, but now…”

She clucked her tongue over his language in front of the babies but couldn’t disagree with him. “It’s like getting a second chance to love him all over again, the right way this time, and to help him and Rey avoid the mistakes me made.”

“I don’t think there’s anything to worry about there,” he reassured her. “Those two have made a nice little family and they have their priorities straight. He’s a good man, Leia, and you can already see how wonderful Rey is going to be as a mother.”

She smiled and handed him a baby, her heart full at the second chances she’s been given and the look of love on her husband’s face as he fell in love with his grandchild.

“I know I said I never wanted to be old enough to be a grandpa but if this is the reward, I’m glad I got this old.”

“Me too, hot shot.”


End file.
